The Best Time of his Life
by coledelta
Summary: What happens when a 16 year old Josh Newman falls in love with the new girl in his class? Read and find out.
1. How it Started

**Hey guys this is another Nicholas Flamel story. This is in an alternate universe in which all the characters are ordinary people living ordinary lives. Remember to leave a review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer-I do not own "The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel" or any other book mentioned in this story<strong>

Josh Newman laid in his bed, lost in thought. What was happening to him? All he could think about was bright red hair, emerald green eyes, and cute, dark freckles on pale, smooth skin. He buried his face in his hands. He needed to get a hold of himself. He thought back to the first day he saw her.

_Flashback_

Josh walked into school on a normal Wednesday morning. He was talking to his sister Sophie and their friends. His sister's friend Elle wouldn't stop staring at him. He knew she liked him but he always pretended not to notice. Once they got to their class their teacher, had called for everyone's attention. A girl walked in and stood in front of the class. "Class, this is our new student Scathach," he said. "You can all just call me Scatty," she said. "You can go ahead and sit in the empty seat right there next to Josh," the teacher instructed her. She walked forward and sat down to the left of Josh. She turned to him and smiled. All he could do was smiled back, he was unable to compose a sentence. She was beautiful, with her piercing green eyes and spiky red hair. He attempted to form a sentence, but failed. "I-I'm...uh, um," was all he could say. She giggled which calmed him down enough to form a sentence. "I'm Josh," he introduced himself. "Well, hi Josh. I'm Scatty," she said. He couldn't think of anything else to say so he turned and tried to concentrate on the lesson. But he couldn't. He just continued to steal glances of her out of the corner of his eye.

_End Flashback_

He sighed and sat up in his bed. He walked downstairs to get a drink. He decided he couldn't sleep so he simply sat in his living room and watched a movie. Not to long after Sophie came down in her bathrobe and stood next to the t.v. set. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked quietly. "How'd you guess?" he said with a very small tone of depression in his voice. She walked over and sat next to him, "I'm your twin. You can't hide shit from me," she said with a small smile. He chuckled and looked at her. "Ya, ya I guess you're right." he said with a smile. "So, you gonna tell me what's wrong or am I gonna have to find out on my own. And you know I _will_ find out on my own," she said that last part with a joking tone. "I guess you're gonna have to find out yourself. You can go to back to bed. I'm okay," he said softly. "Good night, make sure to get some sleep," she said softly.

He got through 2 movies before he fell asleep in the middle of the third. He woke up the next morning earlier than he was used to. He decided to get a head start on the morning and hopped into the shower. Once he was done he headed to his room and got dressed. He finished dressing and headed downstairs for some breakfast where he saw his parents. He kissed his mom on the cheek and said hi to both of them, and poured a bowl of cereal. Once he was done eating he had a lot of time left before he had to leave for school so he decided to simply sit down and read a book. He opened up "The Son of Neptune" and continued where he left off. Eventually he was forced to close the book when Sophie came to get him for school. They hopped on the school bus and sat in the in the same seats they did every day. He opened his book once again and began to read.

Sophie elbowed him in the arm and looked at him. "Come on Josh, put the book down and talk to people for once," she encouraged him. Just as she said that the bus stopped at a new stop. Sophie and Josh were usually the last people on the bus. Josh looked at the door and saw Scatty get on. He slipped his book into his backpack as he watched her. "Ya, okay." He said with a smile. He noticed that the only open seat was the one directly to their left. Josh usually enjoyed sitting next to the window but decided to change his mind. "Trade me seats," he whispered to Sophie. "Why?" she hissed back at him, she hated sitting near the window, It made her feel trapped. "Just do it," he whispered urgently. She sighed and agreed. It took some doing but they got switched around just in time for her Scatty to sit down next to him. "Hey," he said to her as she sat down. "Oh, hey. Josh right?" she said as she smiled at him. "Ya, that's right. Scatty right?" he said with a smile. "Yep, that's my name don't wear it," she replied jokingly.

They talked with each other for the whole ride to school. Once the bus stopped and they got off the both hung back. "So, um. I'm just gonna go for it. Do you mind if I ask for your number?" he said timidly. She laughed lightly. "Sure," she said as she pulled out a pen and a piece of paper from her backpack. She scribbled her number on it and handed it to him. He looked at it and smiled. "You know, my 16th birthday is coming up soon, and I'm gonna be getting my drivers license. So when I can drive, do you think you might wanna go to dinner some time?" he asked her. She gave smiled at him and said "Sure. I'll see you in class."

He stood still and watched her walk away, with a huge smile. "Well, looks like little Joshy-Woshy has a date," Sophie said from the bus window directly above Josh, in baby talk, startling him. "Jesus Christ Sophie. Do you need to do that?" he asked looking up at her. "Yep, it's my job," she said with a smile "So where you takin' her?" she asked once she got off the bus and was walking into school with Josh. He looked at her number and stuffed it in his pocket. "I don't know."


	2. The Date

Josh had been thinking about Scatty throughout the entire day. He imagined every possible way his future date could go. From the good outcomes to the bad outcomes. He thought of the night ending with them sharing a kiss, and he thought of her slapping him and storming away never talking to him again. No matter what the outcome was though he still got the date, which was good enough.

The week went by quickly until Friday rolled around. Josh was talking to Scatty like he had done everyday that week. "So Scatty, me and Sophie's birthday is on Sunday, and since you're not that far from our house, I was wondering if you wanted to come over." Josh said to her nervously. She gave him a cute smile and said "Sure."

He smiled back and continued to talk to her joyfully. The day couldn't go by any slower until he could talk to her on the bus again at the end of the day. He talked to her the bus ride home but it seemed to go by twice as fast as usual. The first thing he did when he got home was run into the gym room his parents had set up just for him. For the rest of the day and most of Saturday he did pull-ups, bench presses, and sit-ups, so he could show off for Scatty on Sunday.

Once Sunday came around he ran over to personally escort Scatty over to his house. He walked with her back to his house, talking to her and laughing the whole time. About halfway she got tired and she asked to stopped. Josh simply picked her up and she piggy-backed on him the rest of the way to his house. He carried her there easily thanks to all the working out he had been doing since Friday, which he was extremely grateful for.

The second that they walked in Josh's parents bombarded him and Scatty with questions and attention, which made Sophie giggle a little. Josh new this would happen, and he hoped that Scatty would be able to handle all their questions and embarrassing baby stories. Luckily they made it through without Scatty thinking he was a total loser. Once they were done Josh hurried her away saying "Hurry, before they start up again."

He led her to his room so that they could be alone. They sat on his bed side by side, holding each others hands in a bit of an awkward silence. "The one time we have nothing to talk about," Josh said to her with a smile. She giggled lightly when he said this. "We don't really need to talk," she told him leaning in slightly. He backed away just a little. "Listen Scatty. You know I like you. I've never felt like this with anyone, but here's the thing. My parents have told _so_ many stories about how they've ruined a relationship because they rushed into things. Do you wanna wait, just a little while?"

She smiled and backed away. "Good job. Just checking to make sure you're not another horny teenager," Scatty told him as she leaned back. He smiled and sat up straight again. "So then what do you wanna do?" Josh asked her after a little bit. She looked around his room. "Well, how bout I whoop your ass at a couple video games," she said with a smile. He simply looked at her. "You just got 40% hotter, I hope you know that."

She gave him a large toothy grin "I know," she said happily. "So what do you wanna play. I got COD, Halo, Mortal Kombat-" Scatty cut off Josh the second Mortal Kombat left his lips. "Mortal Kombat!" she said enthusiastically. He laughed and put in the disc. He handed her a controller and started the game. She quickly chose her best character. Once the fight started it took no time at all for her to demolish him. He watched the screen, stunned. "Well, that was unfair," Josh complained. "Oh ya? And why is that," Scatty said in a joking, snooty voice. "Because...yooou, did not tell me that you were so good," he said, making up an excuse on the spot. "So, you're saying that now that you know how good I am you could beat me?" she asked him with a smile. "Definitely," Josh told her confidently.

They had a rematch and she beat him just as bad. "Well. I withdraw my complaint," he told her, defeated. She put down her controller and laughed. "Come on, don't give up. You can do it. Actually no you can't. You should give up now," she said smiling. "Oh, hardy har har," Josh faked a laugh. He picked up his controller and he continued to get beat by her for hours. They played, and played, and played. Once they were done it was late. "Well I better walk you home," Josh told her putting his controller down. "You know, I have an idea. My parents are really cool. Do you think your parents would let you stay the night at my house," she said hopefully.

"Actually, that's a really good idea," Josh replied. He asked his parents and sure enough they said yes. He packed a bag for himself and walked with Scatty all the way back to her place. "Can I tell you something?" Scatty asked Josh on their way to her house. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow "Hm?"

"Well, on the way here this morning. I didn't really get tired. I just pretended so that we could spend more time alone. But of course, I got a piggy-back ride instead, which is just as good," she told him with an embarrassed smile. He chuckled and took a hold of her hand. She didn't say anything, they simply walked in silence the rest of the way. Once they got to her house she asked her parents if he could stay the night. They shared a glance with each other and said yes with hint of sadness. Josh and Scatty didn't catch it however and simply ran up to her room. By this time it was late so they didn't do anything. They simply fell asleep together in Scatty's bed.

The next day they went to school together and came back to Scatty's house. Once they walked in her parents stopped them. "Scatty, we need to talk to you. Josh, I guess you might want to hear this to," her mom said sadly. They sat them down and explained to them that they would be moving. By the end Scatty and Josh her holding each others hands tightly. They ran up to her room and simply sat side by side. Eventually Josh broke the silence.

"Listen. I know we said we wanted to take things slow but-" once again Josh was cut off, but this time Scatty wasn't talking. She had suddenly taken his face in her hands and kissed him. Once the initial shock was over he kissed her back. They kissed for a while. Once they ran out of breath they broke apart and Scatty had started to cry. "I don't want to go," she sobbed into Josh's shoulder. "I know, I know. I don't want you to leave either." Josh said to her. He kissed her on the top of her head and held her.

She left soon after. In the following months Josh seemed constantly depressed. He wouldn't read, he wouldn't talk to anyone but Sophie, and he would barely eat. It took at least three months but eventually he got over her. What he didn't know was that this wasn't the end. No, not even close. He would see her again, in years to come.


	3. Back Home

_8 years later_

Josh Newman was sitting in the bar with his sister, Sophie, and their friends Joan, Nick, Perry, and Germain. Their friends were at least twice their age but the seemed to never age, like ageless celebrities. They were laughing and having a good time. It _was _new year's eve of course. They had been there a while so, Josh was pretty drunk, as usual when they went out. "Happy new year's everybody," Josh toasted once midnight hit. I tipped back a shot and set the glass back on the counter. He felt a tap on his shoulder. That's all he remembered.

He woke up the next morning with a killer hangover. He sat up and found he was in his living room. Sophie stood in her bathrobe, leaning against the kitchen doorway with a coffee mug in her hand. She smiled at him as she sipped the coffee. "You have a visitor in your room," she told him with a knowing smirk. He looked at her confused. "Where's the damn aspirin?" he groaned. She chuckled and tossed him a small bottle of pain killers. He took a couple and looked at her. "Now what did you say?"

"I said "you have a visitor in your room," She said as she took another sip of her coffee. He stood up shakily and walked to his room. He opened his door and saw someone sleeping in his bed. He couldn't see her face but he knew who it was. Her bright red hair gave her away. He smiled and closed the door. He walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. "Once my hangover's done being a bitch you're gonna tell me what the hell happened," He said, smiling as he laid back down and went back to sleep.

An hour or so later he woke up to see Sophie and his high school sweetheart of a whole week talking in the kitchen, laughing. He walked in and poured himself some coffee. He sat down and took a sip. "Now just what the hell happened last night?"

_Flashback_

Josh felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. He saw bright green eyes, fire red hair, and pale skin covered in freckles. "Hey Josh," Scatty said to him once he turned around. "Scatty!" Josh yelled as he threw his arms up "Where the hell you been?"

"Well, I lived in San Francisco for a while, I started a-" she got cut off by a Josh as he fell off his bar stool. Joan laughed as he fell. "He's a little drunk," Sophie said as she stood up to help him. She walked him over to a booth with Scatty. He sat in the booth and tried to order more shots but Sophie and Scatty wouldn't let him. After an entertaining half hour of Josh being drunk Scatty offered to drive Josh home.

_End Flashback_

"Then I dropped you on your couch and took your bed for my self," Scatty told him with a smile. "Well at least you haven't changed from what I can see," Josh said with a smile. "Well you certainly have," Scatty said as she took and actual look around for the first time "Where'd you get the house?" She asked him. Josh's parents had bee friends with Nick when him and Sophie were still in high school. Nick had come into some serious money when he stumbled across an incredibly rare and expensive book. It had been worth more money than he knew what to do with, so he gave half of it to Josh and Sophie's parents who left it to them in their will.

He explained this to her and she whistled in amazement. "Talk about damn good luck," she said in awe. "Me and Sophie decided to buy this house together out here in the country, and split the remainder, then do what we want with the rest. Neither of us has really done anything with it though," Josh told her "I'm probably gonna leave my half to my kids,"

Scatty gave him a smile. "I better be going, my sister's probably waiting for me," Scatty said as she stood up. "I didn't know you had a sister," Josh told her as he took another sip of coffee. "You never had a chance to meet her," She said as she started to walk away "See ya later guys."

Josh smiled as he watched her leave. Sophie stared at him with a mocking smile. He looked from her to Scatty before settling his gaze on Sophie. "What?" he asked her. "Nothing, nothing... lover boy," she said the last part under her breath. "Shut up," he said as he gave her a playful shove. He ran outside to talk to Scatty before she left. She was getting in her car as he ran up to her. "You know, you gave me your number before. How bout you do it again?"

She smiled and pulled a napkin and pen from her glove box. She wrote down her number and handed it to him. "There, now how bout you get inside before some of these country girls get the wrong idea, with you shirtless and all," She told him with a smile as she started her car and backed down the long, gravel driveway. He walked back into his house and put the napkin on his dresser then went to take a shower.

Once he got out he immediately got dressed and put the number into his phone. Afterwards he decided to go watch a movie in his living room. Though he had a hard time concentrating on the movie. He kept thinking about Scatty. Finally she was back in his life. He sighed in comfort as he laid back in his large comfy recliner. Sophie was silently watching him as he settled into his chair. She smiled as she saw he was happy, "Bout damn time," she muttered to herself as she turned to go to her room.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone, I'd like to continue this but until it gets at least 10 reviews I won't be posting any new chapters. Even if it's something as simple as "I like this story so far". Just take a few seconds to post and I'll keep posting. Hope you're enjoying the story. Have a nice day.**


End file.
